Love: One Wild Ride
by crazyvi
Summary: Danny finally tells Sam that he loves her. Now she has a surprise for him. But what does the new girl want with Danny? COMPLETE. Sequal: A Day to Remember.
1. new found love

Hey, this is my second fanfic. Summary: Danny tells Sam he loves her, and now she has a surprise for him. But there is a new girl that wants something from Danny. _Italics are thoughts._

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V.)

The day started out like any other day. My alarm clock woke me up long before I wanted to get up. I got dressed, ate breakfast and headed for school. But as soon as I got dressed, things did not seem so normal. You see, Danny was acting very strange. For instance, every time he would talk to me, he kept stuttering. When he finally was able to talk to me, he asked me if we could talk at lunch. Well, now it is lunck hour, so I wonder what he has to say.

"Hey, Danny, what did you need to tell me?"

"Oh, right. Um...Tucker, do you mind getting lost?" Danny said.

"Why would I want to...Oh, I get it, okay, see you later." Tucker said.

"Anyway, I wanted to say...I want to tell you that...I...I...love you." he stuttered out.

_Wow, what do I say. I feel the same way about him, but I never thought that he liked me too._ "Danny, I don't know what to say, except, that I love you too." "Really, so do you like want to go on a date?" "Sure, I'd love to."

**3 weeks later** (Danny's P.O.V.)

_She loves me! I'm the luckiest guy in the world!_ Danny was at his house getting ready for a date with Sam. But he was so busy in his thoughts and getting ready, that he did not notice someone was watching him. She started down at him as if she was studying him. Her name was Stephanie, but she was better know as Super Spectra. She was a ghost hero, like Danny. Her town was called Ghostville, and it was called that for good reason, is had lots of visits by ghosts. Normally she could take care of it on her own, but now there was a massive ghost invasion, and she needed help. She had heard of Danny Phantom, and decided to go and ask him for help.

Suddenly Danny became aware that he was being watched, so Stephanie left. _Strange, I thought someone was watching me, oh, well, I need to get to Sam's house, she said, she has something special planned for us._

(Normal P.O.V.)

Danny arrived at Sam's house in a flew minutes. Sam answered the door. "Hi Danny." she said seductively. "Hi Sam, so what was this big evening you had planned." "You'll see, come in." He walked in and she lead him up to her room. When they reached her room, she locked the door bechind them. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked. "If you mean, do you want to make out with me, then yes." She walked up to where he was sitting on her bed and moved her lips up close to his. He moved in also and their lips met. The kiss deepened and Sam leaned back to lie on the bed. Danny followed and leaned over her, careful not to put all his weight on her.

But they were not alone, Stephaine was right outside the window. _I must talk to him, my town is in danger, and I need his help. _She thought. She flew away vowing to return to ask for his help when he was not so...uh...busy.

**The next day**

"You guys sure look happy. Did you do something last night?" Tucker asked. "Whats your problem, can't we ever be happy and not have done anything?" Sam asked. "It's just, you look more happy than usual, that's all." "Tucker, can't you just drop it, we're happy, that's all." Danny half shouted. "Fine, just don't blast my head off or something."

For the most part the day went as usual. Boring teachers, long lunch lines, running into Dash. At the end of the day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to go to Nasty Burger. Half way there, something or someone, pulled Danny into an alley they were passing.

"Danny, you don't know how I am, so let me introduce myself." Stephaine said. "I'm Super Spectra, I come from a town called Ghostville, and our town is being invaded by a massive ghost attack. I need your help to stop them." "What, I'm Danny Fenton, and I have no idea what you are talking about." "Look, I know who you are, you're Danny Phantom, and Danny Fenton." "Uh...what...how did you..." "Everyone in my town knows who you are, you are in the news, I found out your that you are Fenton because, when the ghost started to invade, I went out to look for Danny Phantom, I saw you change." "Oh, well, I'll need to tell my friends, then sure I'll help you."

Stephaine let him go back to his friends, but continued to watch him. "Where did you go?" Tucker asked. "Some ghost fighter named Super Spectra pulled me back there, and said, that her town needs my help to defeat a massive army of ghosts invading her town." "Well, are you going to help?" Sam asked. "Yea, but I wonder where she went?" "Well if she needs you are much as it sounds like she does, she'll be back." Sam said. Stephaine chose this moment to appear. "Hey, I need to take you back to my town to help me fight the ghosts." "Wow, you weren't kidding Danny there is a ghost that needs your help." Tucker said. "That's ghost hybrid." Stephaine said as she changed into her human self than back again. "Cool, another ghost hybrid!" Tucker said, getting more excited by the minute. "Look, less talk, we need to go." "Okay, lets go." Danny said as he changed. Danny grabbed Tucker and Stephaine grabbed Sam and they flew off.

* * *

It's finished! Chapter 1! Well what do you think please R&R, no flames. I did not continue the scene with Danny and Sam because I did not want the rating to go too high. What is Sam's surprise for Danny? What will happen in the battle to destroy the ghosts invading Stephaine's town? 


	2. ghosts and surprises

Okay, here is chapter 2: ghosts and surprises. _italics are thoughts._

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.) 

"There is Ghostville." I heard Stephaine say. _Wow, there is a lot of ghosts, she wasn't kidding. And look at the damage they've done._

"That's Ghostville?" "Yes, and they've aready destroyed about 5 houses in my neighborhood, and that's not counting the others."

We dropped Sam and Tucker off at the outside of the city, where they would be safer. "You wait, here, this could get messy." I told Sam and Tucker. Stephaine and I continued on into the city, until we were, where I assume, was downtown Ghostville. All was left was piles of rubble that looked like it came from big office buildings. She walked around one pile of rubble and a ghost appeared. She started to fire at the ghost, but it was quick. I ran over and fired at the ghost as well.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

After Danny and Stephaine left us at the edge of town, I told Tucker that we should follow them, so we could help, if needed. We followed them to downtown Ghostville. I saw a ghost appear and she started to fight it, and within moments, Danny came over to help her. All the sudden, out of nowhere, another ghost appeared, but this one was twice the size of the first. The ghost fired straight at Danny.

"Danny, look out!" I screamed, but I knew it was too late. The blast hit Danny, sending him flying toward another pile of rubble. Stephaine fired a huge blast at the ghost that hit Danny, and then came over to me. "Go over, and make sure he is okay, I'll guard you." Stephaine said. I got up and ran over to Danny. He groaned and slowly sat up. "Uh...what happened?" he mummbled as he reached his hand up to his head. "You got hit my a blast from that ghost over there." I said, pointing to the ghost Stephaine was still fighting.

(Tucker's P.O.V.)

_I wonder if Danny is okay. Oh, good, he is getting up._ Just then I saw the first ghost that appeared come around at Danny and Sam.

"Danny, Sam, look out!" Danny quickly grabbed Sam and flew over in my direction. "Sam, wait here." I heard Danny say. He turned around and fired at the ghost. "Tucker, the thermos!" Danny yelled. I threw him the thermos, he caught it and sucked it into the thermos. "Cool, I need one of those." Stephaine said. "Well, we have a second, here use this one." Sam said. Stephaine sucked up the other ghost and motioned for us to follow her.

We headed to another part of town, this part less damaged though. As if on cue, three more ghosts appeared. They were smaller ghosts, so they eaisly beat them and sucked them into the theromos.

(Normal P.O.V.)

They continued on to other parts of the town, and much like the last two times, fought and trapped other ghosts. "This is almost too easy." Danny said. "Well, these are just workers for the last one we have to fight." Stephaine said and added, "You remember the ghost king? Well the one leading the invasion here is just as big."

After a couple more hours of fighting and trapping many small ghosts, they reached the last section of town. Out of the dust, appeared the one responsible for all this mess. He was big, and had a sort of royalty feel about him.

"Well, I see, you have managed to defeat all of my army." he roared and continued, "But, you will, never be able to defeat me!" "We'll see about that!" Danny yelled, "I've defeated a ghost with more power than you without her help." "So you are the one responsible for retrapping my brother in the sarcophaugs of forever sleep!" _'No wonder I got that royalty feel from him'_ Danny thought.

Stephaine and Danny flew up at him from opposite directions. Danny hit him with a blast, but Stephaine also got hit by a blast he fired off. "Fools, did you really think you could defeat the Exterminator!" he shouted. "His name is the 'Exterminator'?" Tucker asked Sam, imitating him when he said his name. Stephaine stood back up and fired from him from below, while Danny continued to fire at him from above.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the Exterminator was weakening. Danny quickly sucked him up into the thermos.

They had won, Ghostville was saved, and no one was hurt in the process. Danny took Sam and Tucker home, happy he could help eliminate a ghost problem.

**2 weeks later**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Stephaine became good friends. Stephaine would often come over to Amity Park to help with ghosts and Danny would go to Ghostville to help also. But mostly they talked via instant messaging.

After school Sam went over to Danny's house alone, she had something important to tell him.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

_Ding-Dong._ The door bell rang and I jumped up to answer it. As I expected, it was Sam. "Hey beautiful." "Hi Danny...um...can we talk alone in your room?" she asked. _She seems nervous, that's not like her._ "Sure, what ever you want."

We headed up for my room, and once we got there, she said, "Um, you might want to sit down for this." I sat down on my bed and she came and sat next to me.

"Danny, I'm...I'm...pregnant." _Wow, major shock._ She started to cry, and through her tears she said, "Well, I guess I should get going, since you probably are not very pleased." She got up to leave, but I put my hand on her arm, and said, "Sam, it's okay, I'll be with you, don't cry, I still love you." "Really" she chocked out. "Of course, I'll always love you, no matter what." "Oh Danny, I love you so much too." _This is going to be one wild ride, but I'll be with her every step of the way._

* * *

That's chapter 2. Please R&R, no flames. 


	3. mood swing and weight gain

Here is chapter 3: mood swings and weight gain. _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V.)

It has now been 1 week since I told Danny I was pregnant. This whole time he keeps calling me, asking me if I'm okay. He is so paranoid. I had just gotten out of the shower when he called again.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"Just fine, you did only just call like 10 minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just worried is all. I mean what if something were to happen and I wasn't there?"

"Danny, I'm barely a month along. Not much will be happening for a while."

"Dam, uh, I got to go, ghost somewhere. Bye"

"Bye Danny."

**1 month later**

So far my pregnancy has been relatively easy. I haven't had any morring sickness, or bad headaches. But that did not stop Danny from worring about me.

We were on our way to meet Tucker and Nasty Burger and he was drilling me with questions. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, just hungry, now if we could hurry up!" "Alright, I just want to know that you're fine." "OF COURSE I'M FINE, YOU'VE ONLY ASKED THAT QUESTION ABOUT A HUNDRED TIMES TODAY!" The injured look on Danny's face told my that I'd really hurt his feelings, I mean he was only looking out for me. "Look Danny, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I just..." "Nah, its alright, I know you must have a lot going on right now." We continued walking on to Nasty Burger.

"Wow, what happened to you guys?" Tucker said, "You look a bit upset, and Danny looks a bit sad." "Uh, nothing..." "Um...yea...a..uh...ghost just got away" Danny replied.

After eating I went back with Danny to his house. When we walked into the door, Jazz was standing there with a suspicious look on her face. "What were you two doing?" "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS TODAY, FIRST DANNY, THEN YOU, WHAT'S NEXT HIS PARENTS?"

_Oh, no, I just exploded again, I didn't mean to do that. Just all that's going on is getting to be a bit much._

I ran up to his room about to cry. From the stairs, I could hear Jazz ask Danny, "What's up with her?" "I don't know."

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Jazz stared at me with that 'I know you are lying look'. "Okay, I do know, but I don't know if I should tell, I think she should tell." "Well, then I'll go and talk to her." Jazz said. Before I could object, she was running up the stairs to my room.

(Jazz's P.O.V.)

I ran into his room to see Sam crying into his pillow. "Sam." "Huh, uh, where's Danny?" "Down stairs, but I think we should have a talk, you know a girl to girl talk." I had know idea how I would tell Sam I had a feeling what was wrong with her. Last year there was this girl that acted the same way Sam is acting, then we find out she was pregnant, so I had a feeling Sam might be too. This thought kinda bugged me, I mean, my **little** brother going to be a dad at the young age of 15.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, just why you just exploded down there, that's not like you."

"I'm sorry, I just...I...oh, I can't take just Danny knowing, l'm pregnant!"

"Really, I had no idea." she said, although it had more than just a hint of sarcasm.

"Uh, see, everyone is critical."

"Oh, sorry, I did not mean it like that."

"Its too much. Only Danny knew. I keep having mood swings, and even though I know I will gain weight, it doesn't mean I like it."

"It will be alright, hey mom and dad should be almost finished with whatever they are working on, you want to go talk to them?"

"Yea, thanks for making me feel better."

"No problem."

We headed downstairs, where Danny imeadetly jumped up and ran over to me. "Well, what did she ask you?" he whispered.

"Lets just say that we don't have to go through this alone."

"Uh, it sounds like you told."

"I did. The pressure was too much."

"Its alright, after all, I'm not you. Its okay that you told. It was getting hard for me to keep it a secret too."

"Mom, dad, Danny and Sam have something they want to tell you." Jazz yelled.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Maddie asked. "Does it have to to with ghosts?" Jack added.

_Here we go, its now or they'll find out on their own and be really mad._

"How you feel if I told you that in about 8 months you would be grand parents?" Danny began.

When there was silence for an answer, Sam continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'm pregnant, with Danny's baby."

"Well, I'm very surprised, but understanding." Maddie answered.

"Well, as long as your not hurt, I'll go get back to working on my new invention." Jack said as he headed for the basment.

"Don't worry about him, he'll eventually come to terms with this." Maddie said.

Things went okay for the next few weeks for them. But at about 4 months along, they got some surprising news at a doctor visit.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Thanks so much for coming with me Jazz." Sam said.

"Well, your welcome. Its just too bad Danny had to stay at home at help prepare the nursery." Jazz answered.

Sam gave Jazz a small smile as they walked into the doctors office.

(Jazz's P.O.V.)

I waited for Sam to come back. When she finally appeared, she had a big smile on her face, and she said, "Everything is fine, but Danny's really going to panic." "Why?" "I'm having three." _Wow, Danny will freak._ "Come on, lets go home and tell 'Mr. Worry Wort' what is happening." Sam said.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I was busy pacing the floor when Sam and Jazz walked in the door. "How is everything, okay I hope." "Don't worry, everything is fine" Sam reasured me, then said, "But, I'm having three." "Th...th...three?" "Yes, now come on, lets tell your mom. Then lets go shopping, we will need more stuff." _Three, three, boy, I hope mom won't make us try to take care of them on our own._

* * *

There's chapter 3. What do you think? Please R&R, no flames. 


	4. Its time!

Hey, first I want to say thanks for the great reviews (even if it is only 4). Sorry I took so long to update but I've been really busy lately with school and all. Stephaine will apear more in the next chapter as so will Tucker. Well, enough talk on to chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V.) 

I was not about 7 months along and things were better and worse. Let me explain. You see, things have been better because now Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have been helping us get ready for the babies. But things have been worse because, now Danny is really worried about me. Also my out of control hormones have been making live difficult on everyone, mainly Danny.

I was staying at Danny's house because my parents are gone a lot and I did not feel like being in an empty house. Today I had a doctor appointment and Danny wanted to come along, but he had to go to school and as you can imagine, he was very panicky.

"Come on, its just one day! I won't miss that much! I've got to know if everything is alright." Danny was yelling at his parents for making him go to school. "Danny it will be fine. I promise that I'll tell you everything that the doctor says." I told him. "Uh...but what if, oh say, something happens to you on the way there and back?" "Danny I'll be fine, your mom is driving me." "Sure, whatever you say." then he whispered to me, "But if you get a visit during your appointment, don't yell at me. Because you know I'll find a way to be there anyway." "DANNY, I TOLD YOU I'LL BE FINE, NOW JUST GO TO SCHOOL!"

_Great, what a way to start out the day, yelling at Danny._ "Danny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just..." "Save it, I know things aren't easy for you right now. They aren't easy on me either, but at least my hormones are in check."

_Oh, he just said his hormones are in check. Sure._ "Oh, of course they are, thats why I find you staring at me and mumbling something about how pretty I look." "Uhg...I'm going to school." "There's a good little boy." "Hey that's what my mom says." he yelled from the door.

**School** (Normal P.O.V.)

"Will you settle down man, you are starting to scare me." Tucker pleaded. "Hey take it easy on me, I have no way of knowing what is going on with Sam." Danny said. _Man its a good thing that these babies are coming soon, I don't think anyone can take much more of this._ Tucker thought.

_Come on only one more minute then I'm free to find out what the doctor said._ Danny thought. _Riiiinnnggg._ Finally the bell rang. Danny jumped up and was the first out the door. Tucker ran to catch up with him. The reached the front doors and Danny said, "Catch up with you later." Then took off flying toward his house.

**Fenton household** (Danny's P.O.V.)

I seemed like no matter how fast I flew, I could not fly fast enough. But I finally got to my house. I landed in front of the door and ran inside.

"Sam, where are you, what did the doctor say?" "I'm right here, and she said everything is fine." "That's good, so...are you hungry?" "Nope, just finished off the last bit of that double chocolate ice cream." "Now Sam, you know too much sweets isn't good for you." I teased. "Oh, but it tastes so good." Sam said sarcastically. "Well, I'll allow it as long as next time, you save some for me." I teased with a fatherly sort of tone. We then burst out laughing.

When we stoped laughing, Sam said, "Thanks, I needed a good laugh." "Anytime."

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Things weren't going too bad as I got closer to my due date. Danny was less panicky, I was a bit more liveable, and we finally had the babies room set up. But just when things were going good, things changed. I was now due any day, and Danny was back to being very panicky.

"Danny settle down it will be alright." I yelled at him. "Yea, but what if a ghost comes right as you are going into labor?"

_I just wish that these babies could be here now so he'll stop being such a worry wart._ "Oh...ouch...Danny its time."

"I'll get Mom." he stopped at the door and added, "At least I don't have to worry about not being there." His mom came running into the room and helped me get to the car.

**A couple hours later**

Well, after tearing through traffic, getting checked in, and trying to calm Danny down, I'm here, and not too far away from having these babies. "Danny will you settle down, I'm the one that has to do all the hard work, and I'm more calm that you are." "Sorry, I'm just excited and worried at the same time." "Danny, don't tell me you are still worried about me." "I am, I always worry about you, even before we started to go out. But now I'm worried about how strong of a grip you have."

_Oh, boy, this was too funny._ I started laughing, and Danny said, "Why are you laughing at me?" "Because, its just funny that you are worried about being a squeeze toy." "Well, I guess when you put it that way, its funny."

Danny's parents were in and out of the room. They kept leaving because they were sure that this hospital was haunted. "Well, are you ready, because its time." the doctor told me. "Yep, the better question is are you ready Danny?" "Ready as I'll ever be. My live will never be the same from now on."

In just a matter of moments, the room was filled with doctors and medical stuff for the babies. They got me all set up, then the doctor said, "Alright now push." I pushed as hard as I could, and squeezed Danny's hand for support.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Finally after about 10 minutes of pushing, the first baby was born. "Its a girl!" the doctor anounced. "Crystal is her name." Danny said. After about another 10 minutes of pushing, the next baby wasy born. "A girl!" "Brittney." The last baby was born a bit quicker. "A boy!" "Little Danny." Sam said. Finally, the kids were born.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I was now home, the babies had to stay one more day just to make sure everyting was going alright. "Are you ready, tomorrow they will be home?" Maddie asked Danny. "You bet I am. If I survive my hand about being squeezed off, I'm sure I can survive being a dad." "Don't be sure about that, I thought the same thing when Jazz was born. But it was still hard. I thought that when you were born it would be easier, but it wasn't. You were the fussiest baby I've ever seen." Jack said. "It sometimes took all night to calm you down or at least is seemed that way." Maddie said.

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R, no flames. Next chapter will be where the babies are home. If I get enough reviews, I'll do a sequal where they are 2 and 14 years old. 


	5. babies are home

Sorry it took so long to update but things here have been very busy. Well, here is chapter 5.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Waaaaaa!" cried Little Danny for what seemed like the hundreth time that day.

_Oh, what now, this is like the millionth time, he never seems to be happy._

Almost as if Sam could read my mind, she said, "Oh, come on, he's just a baby."

"I know, its just...I'm tired."

"Oh, you poor baby, I'll go check on him." I watched Sam run up the stairs into the babies room. Sam had told her parents about the babies, they were upset with her, but understanding. They still are gone often, so she stays here. While she was taking care of the babies, I decided to check my e-mail.

When I logged on, a message appeared. **spookygirl84**: hey man, wats up with u?

_Hey, Stephaine is on._ **phantomboy42**: not much, just very tired

**spookygirl84**: babies hard 2 care 4?

**phantomboy42**: in a way yes, they r great, there is just so much work with 3 of them.

**spookygirl84**: yea, i bet. But just think, when they get older, u will have little phantoms to help u fight those ghosts.

**phantomboy42**: hahaha, very funny. I thought u helped me?

**spookygirl84**: yea, i do, but now there will be 5 of us to fight rather than just 2.

**phantomboy84**: good point...oh crap, ghost sense, gotta go

**spookyboy84**: k, if u need me i can be right over.

**phantomboy42**: thanx, i'll call u on my cell phone if i need u, bye

**spookygirl84**: alright, now go get that ghost, bye

spookygirl84 has logged out.

I flew to the babies room first to tell Sam where I was going. "Hey, there is a ghost somewhere, I'll be back." "Okay, just try not to take to long, Crystal might want her bottle before to long." "Oh, what about Brittney?" "Already feed her, I'm just trying to calm Lil Danny down. Now quit stalling, and go fight that ghost." I took off, and headed into the sky. _Where could this ghost be._ Just then I saw this ghost chasing Tucker through the park. _Great, its barely 10 in the morning and already we're starting it of the hard way._

"Heelllppp!" Tucker screamed. Normally he is not to afraid of the ghost when I'm around, but when I'm not, he's terrified.

"Hey, leave my friend alone!" I gave the ghost a punch to the face and then went for the thermos. But before I could suck him in, he shot a blast at me. Lucky I'm fast, and I dodged it very easily. I started to fire at it with one shot after another, until I wore him down a bit. I pulled out the thermos and sucked it in.

"Great job man!" Tucker said. "How are the kids doing?"

"Besides keeping me up all night, being good, and adorable. Its great to have them, but I swear, a few more weeks of this and I'll have serious sleep deprivation."

"Whatever man. We still on for Nasty Burger?" "As far as I know, yes, but I don't know to much it seems lately, and things can change fast."

"I'll take that as a yes." I shook my head, all this and he still thinks about himself. "Well, I better head home, I promised Sam I would not be to long."

I took off for home, not ready quite yet to face what I'd find when I got home.

* * *

Thats chapter 5. I know its short. But I don't have time to do a long one. I'll update sooner this time. Please R&R, no flames. 


	6. Fussy kids

Okay, here is chapter 6.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.) 

I flew into my house, and heard all three crying at once. Sam came down the stairs holding Lil' Danny. "Finally you're home. Your parents are at some ghost convention and Jazz went to the store, and while they were gone, all, three started to cry." "Oh, uh...sorry...but I'm home now, so I can help. Here, hand me Lil' Danny, you can help Crystal and Brittney." "Uh, why should I get two while you only get one." "We can both take care of Crystal if you want." "Fine, now lets go see what they want before the neighbors file a complaint on noise."

Upstairs Crystal and Brittney were crying in their crib. "What's the matter with my little angles?" Sam said in baby talk. I reached for Lil' Danny's bottle and sat down on the floor and fed him. Sam grabbed Brittney, sat down in the rocker and fed her. After I settled down Lil' Danny, I placed him in his crib, and picked up Crystal, grabbed her bottle, sat back down on the floor, and fed her. Finally all the babies were happy. "At last, some quiet." Sam said. "Yea, I've only been back for a few minutes and I already could not stand the crying."

Downstairs, we heard a noise, I peacked my head out the door to see that Jazz was home. "Hey Jazz." "Oh, hey Danny. Did I miss much?" "Yes, all wanted their bottle at the same time." "Ha, at least I wasn't here! Wait did I say that out loud?" "Yea, and we still did better than we would've done even if you were here." "Oh, so you're saying that I can't take care of babies?" "Hey, hey, hey, stop fighting." Sam said. "Goodness, you act like you are still 3 or something."

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I went down stairs to help Jazz make some dinner. "Danny, watch the babies while I'm helping make supper." "Okay, but I'll have to bring them into my room. I want to check my e-mail." "Whatever, just look after them." _Danny, still acting like he has no responsiblities at all._ "So what do you want to make?" Jazz asked me. "I was thinking maccaroni and a salad." "Sounds good. You always eat a salad, don't you?" "Well, not **always**." We both laughed. "Okay lets get working on that." Jazz said when we calmed down.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

After getting the babies set up in their swings in my room, I logged onto my computer. **One message waitting** read on the screen.

**computerfreek12**: hey Danny, wats up?

**phantomboy42**: not much, just waitting for dinner.

**computerfreek12**: oh, but I thought we were going to Nasty Burger

**phantomboy42**: that was 4 tomorrow

**computerfreek12**: oh, right

**_spookygirl84 has now logged on_** appeared on the screen. I clicked on her name to talk to her.

**phantomboy42**: hey, any ghosts lately?

**spookygirl84**: yea, just got back from fightting 1.

**computerfreek12**: hey Steph, wats up?

**spookygirl84**: its Stephaine, and not much

**computerfreek12**: oh, excuse me.

**phantomboy42**: uhg, can't u 2 ever not fight when we talk?

**computerfreek12**: she started it

**spookygirl84**: no I didn't

**phantomboy42**: see what I mean?

"Danny, supper's ready" Sam called.

**phantomboy42**: time 2 eat, got 2 go.

**computerfreek12**: k, see ya

**spookygirl84**: catch u later

phantomboy42 has no logged off.

I ran downstaris to see what they made. "Hold on one second mister. You came down here without the babies?" Sam questioned me. "What, they are sound asleep, I did not want to wake them." "Fine, but when they cry, you have to go get them."

While we were eating, Jazz asked the one question I thought she'd never ask. "So, who is the new ghost girl you fight with?" "Uh...w..what do y..you mean?" "Oh, come on, don't give me that. The one that recently you have been fighting with, its all over the news." "Oh, her, Super Spectra." I said when I realized that I'd been caught going to another town to fight ghosts. "Really, the news called her...oh what was it...oh yes, invio-gina." Jazz said as she looked at the news article. "Waaaaa!" _Yes, saved by the kid._ "I'll go get it." I shouted and took off before they could say other wise.

When I reached the my room where I left the babies, I saw that it was Lil' Danny again. "You are the fussiest baby I've ever seen." It was if he could understand be because he giggled a little when I said that. "Well, at least I can make you laugh." I picked him up and gently rocked him back and forth. "Waaaa!" "What is it Crystal, can't you tell Daddy's busy with brother?" But she kept crying. I stuck my head out the door and shouted, "Sam, can you come help?" In a little bit she was standing at the door, saying, "What they giving you trouble?" "Well, yes, they both need their diapers changed, I think." Sam came over and picked up Crystal and said, "Yep, lets take them back to their room to change them." I carefully picked up Brittney and carried her and Lil' Danny back to their room.

I set them down on the changing table and looked over at Sam. "What, you still don't understand how to change their diapers yet?" "Yes, I'm still confused." "Danny, they are 3 weeks old, I can't change all their diapers until they are toilet trained. Here, let me show you again."

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I showed him how to change a diaper by changing Crystal. "There, now you change Brittney." "Uh..okay." I watched him try and help him at little here and there. "There, now was that, that hard?" "No, not really." He picked up Lil' Danny and changed him, this time without any of my help. "Hey, a few more changes and I might not need you standing over me to make sure I do it right." Danny said. "Yep, you're doing better than when we first brought them home." We set the babies down in their cribs. "Well, now that they are settled down, what do you want to do?" Danny asked me. "Lets go down stairs and see if Jazz wants to see a movie."

"Hey Jazz, what to see a movie?" "Sure, let me just start the dish washer first." Danny and I went in to the living room to pick a movie. "Want to see a scary movie or a funny movie or a romance movie?" Danny asked. "Um..how about funny." Jazz came running in, "Did I hear you say funny?" "Yes, we did say funny." "Okay, because I was going to suggest a funny movie too."

We sat down on the couch and turned on the movie. Jazz sat down on the chair, and I snuggled up close to Danny. He put his arm around me. "I thought we were watching a funny movie." I said quietly. "True, but I've got romance next to me." He said. "Oh, quit the mussy stuff, I'm still here you know?" Jazz said. We ignored her and watched the movie.

* * *

There is chapter 6. R&R, no flames. 


	7. early mornings

Okay here is chapter 7. I want to say thanks for the great reviews. This chapter will be when the babies are 1 month old. This story from now on will be mostly from Danny's P.O.V.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Waaaa!" cried Lil' Danny.

_No, not now, its 3 in the morning. Maybe if I wait long enough Sam will get up and take care of him._

"Waaaaa!" _Come on Sam go get him._ "Waaaaa!" _Fine, I'll get him._

I went into their room and walked up Lil' Danny's crib. "What's the matter Lil' Me?" I whispered. I reached into the crib and picked him up. _I hope I'm being quite enough, I don't want to wake up the others._ But I wasn't being quite enough. "Waaaaa!" "What's the matter Crystal? Want your bottle like Lil' Danny?"

I set them in the swings and moved them close to the rocker. I reached for their bottles and sat down and fed them. _They are so cute when they aren't crying._ Finally satisfied, I rocked them back to sleep and set them back in their cribs. I started to sneak out the door, when, "Waaaa!" _Oh, come on I'm tired._ "What is it Brittney? Your bottle?" I picked her up and grabbed her bottle, sat back down, and fed her. Finaly with all of the babies satisfied I left for my room to get some more sleep.

(a few hours later)

"Wake up lazy." Jazz was screaming in my ear. "What!" I yelled back. "Its 9 in the morning, past time to wake up." "So, like I care. I was the one up with the babies last night." "So, you need to get up now anyway." she said as she left my room. _'Its 9 in the morning' that is so not late. Especially when you are up half the night taking care of the kids._

I got up anyway, got dressed and went down stairs. "Morning sleepy head." Sam said. "Hi." I grumbled. "Whats with you?" "Besides being woke up against my will, I'm tired, I was up half the night with the babies." "Half the night?" Sam said sarcastically. "Okay, not half the night, but it seemed like it."

I was pouring some cereal when, "Waaaaaa!" "I'm not getting him, I was up last night with him, its your turn." "I was going to go anyway." Sam said. I watched as Sam went up to go check on the babies. _I feel sort of bad for not wanting to help but I was up all nigh with them._

_**If you feel bad, then go up and help**_

_What, who are you?_

_**I'm your voice of reason**_

_Okay, whatever, but I spent a lot of time last night up with them_

_**Why should that matter, they are still you kids**_

_I guess your right._

I went upstairs to find Sam standing by the changing table changing Brittney's diaper. "Hey, I uh...came to help."

"Glad you came, now could you change your son and get him dressed."

"Okay, have you changed Crystal yet?"

"Yes, see she is dressed and ready to go."

"Ready to go where?"

"To their 1 month old well baby check up at the doctors."

"Uhg...I forgot."

"Well, then I guess its a good thing I remembered."

I went over to Lil' Danny's crib and as I picked him up I said, "Hello Lil' Me, guess where you get to go today. To the doctors, but Daddy's has to get you dressed first." As I was changing him, I heard talking downstairs, and before I could even ask who is was they came to the babies room. "Hi honey, how are you doing on this great day?" Maddie said. "Tired." I answered. "I'm fine Mrs. Fenton." Sam said. "Oh Sam, I told you, you can call me mom now." I watched as my mom went and picked up Crystal. "How's my little granddaughter Crystal?" she said in baby talk.

"Sam, what time is the babies appointment?" Maddie said as she rocked Crystal.

"11, which means we need to get moving, its 10."

"Why, we have an hour?" I asked.

"Have you gone any where with these three yet, do you know how long it takes to get them ready? Becaues if you do then tell, because I don't and we don't want to be late."

"Oh...right, better early then late."

It seemed like we had to pratically take everything in their room just so they can go to the doctor. But we finally had them ready. My mom drove us to the doctors. On they way there, the people driving fast got me upset. How can they drive so fast and nearly hit someone and not care if they have their kids with them. That made me nervous, how people could drive so carelessly and not care who they might hit. But we arrived safely at the doctors.

* * *

Well there is chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be at the doctors. Please R&R, no flames. 


	8. at the doctors

Well this chapter will start out at the doctors office. Here is chapter 8.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"The doctor will see you now." the lady behind the counter said. She led us back to the room where the doctor would see us. She recorded the babies weight and length. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes." she said as she left the room. As I waited I watched the babies grugle happily on the table. _They may be a lot of work, but they sure are fun and cute_. In a few minutes the doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Fenton and Miss Manson? I'm Dr. Schindell and these must be the little ones. So you are here for their one month well baby visit." Dr. Schindell said. "Yes. This is Crystal, Brittney, and Lil' Danny." Sam said as she pointed to the babies. "Alright, so lets take a look at Crystal." Dr. Schindell said. I watched him look Crystal, Brittney and Lil' Danny over.

"Everything seems to be going fine. There is just a few things that you should know." "Like what?" I asked. "Well, you are half ghost, right?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? Does this mean that they might have powers too?" "Yes, it would seem that way. While I don't think that they will start to show much physical sings that they have powers for a while, is does look like they do have powers." Dr. Schindell replied. "But for right now, go ahead and take them home."

We walked out of the room and back to the waitting room where my mom waited. As we walked out the door, my mom said, "Well, what did the doctor say?" "He said everything is going fine, but there are some other things we should explain too, but at home." I said. "Well, alright then, home we go." Maddie said.

The trip home had me just as nervous as the trip to the doctors. We finally made it safely home. As we were bringing the babies inside, I could not help but wonder, _I wonder why there haven't been very many ghosts around lately. Oh, well, the less there are, the safer my kids are._

We walked into the house and mom called for my dad, "Jack dear, would you come here, Danny wants to tell us what the doctor said." Dad came running into the room, and sat down on the couch. "So son, what did the doctor have to say?" Jack asked. "Well, before I tell you what the doctor said, there is something else I should say first." "Alright, go on." Maddie said.

After I finished explaining to them about my powers, I told them what the doctor said. Mom looked speachless but managed to say, "So, you've had ghost powers all this time, and you did not tell us? And now you mean to say that your kids may have powers too." "Yes mom. I did not tell you because I was afraid of how you would react, but I see now that you still love me anyway." "Of course we still love you. What would make you think that if we knew about your powers we wouldn't love you?" Jack said. "Well, I'm half ghost, so I thought that you would want to do like test on me or something." "Oh, no dear, we would never do that." Maddie said. "Well, that's a relief. I guess now I get a break." "Waaaaaa!" "Break time over Danny, time to go take care of the kids." Sam said.

Sam and I went up to their room to find that there was a ghost in their room. _A ghost, why didn't my ghost sense go off. Oh well, time to beat him back to the ghost zone._ "Sam, take the kids to my room." I yelled as I grabbed Lil' Danny and took him to my room. Sam took Cystal and Brittney. I ran back and changed into my ghost form. Then flew up at the ghost, hitting him in the face.

"What do you want, why are you in here messing with **MY **kids?" I put emphasis on my because I wanted to make sure he knew that I would protect my kids at all cost.

He sighed then said, "Look I did not come for the babies, I came to fight you, but I saw them. Then when I saw that little baby that looks just like you, I decided that I might take it and see what happened. Then you walked in the room." "Good to know I save my son, now get out or I'll make you leave." "Ha, like you could do that!"

_Oh, now you've got me mad._ I tried to punch him, but he was too fast. _Okay, he's fast, got to be more alert._ I tried to fire my ghost ray at him, but he dodged it. _Uhg, I can't hit him. What will I do...I know I'll get Stephaine, then the two of us can beat him._

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got places to go." I said as I flew down into the basment to get on the computer. _Come on, hurry up._ "Ha, did you really think you could get away that easy?" he said from behind me. I got up and flew around the house, then back again to find a message from Stephaine. _Good, she's on._

**phantomboy42**: hey girl, can u get over here and help me fight this ghost that is going after my kids?

As I waited for a response, the ghost reappeard. "See, you can't get rid of me!" I flew through the house again, and when I got back she had responded.

**spookygirl84**: sure coming right over.

I knew that she could teleport places, so I did not have to wait long for her to appear. "So, where's this ghost?" she said. "Uh...right there!" I said as he came back into the room. "Your efforts to lose me will not work. Wait, who is this?" "This is my ghost fighting partner." "And your worst nightmare." Stephaine added.

**Upstairs **(normal P.O.V.)

Sam was still in Danny's room and Jazz came in. "What's up?" "There is a ghost in the house, Danny's fighting is." "Really, here, I'll stay with the babies, so you can go help Danny." "Thanks so much." Sam exclaimed. Sam ran down the stairs into the living room. When she did not see Danny, she ran into the lab. She stopped in the doorway. She snuck around the lab until she had the thermos in her hand.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Stephaine had gone in front of him to distract him. I took this moment to go and get the theroms. But it wasn't on the table it is kept on. I looked around and saw Sam with the thermos. I did not go over to her, I did not want the ghost knowing she was in here, and she looked like if we distracted him long enough, she'd be able to suck him in.

I went back over to where Stephaine was and hinted to her that Sam was in here and could suck the ghost into the theroms if we distracted him. She got the message and continued to distract him. By this time Sam had seen that I knew she was here and was getting ready to suck him into the theromos.

Finally Sam was in place, she held out the theromos, and pushed the button. In seconds he was sucked in. "Way to go Sam!" Stephaine said as she landed. "Yea, good going." I said. "Thanks, I just was trying to help."

Stephaine went home and I asked Sam, "Hey want to call up Tucker and see if he would like to go to Nasty Burger?" "Sure, sounds great, I'm starving." We went upstairs and while I called Tucker, Sam went to tell Jazz that the ghost was gone.

We left the babies in the care of my parents, and met Tucker at the Nasty Burger. "Its about time you guys wanted to come here, we haven't been here since the babies where born." Tucker said. "Hey, don't complain, we've been very busy." Sam said.

So while we ate, we caught up on what we had missed in the last month.

* * *

Well there is chapter 8! Please R&R, no flames. 


	9. Sick days

Well this chapter will jump to where the triplets are almost two years old. I will do a sequal called: A Day to Remember. The kids will be 6 and 14 in the sequal. Well, here is chapter 9.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

"Da, da, da, da!" screamed Li'l Danny in Danny's ears. "I hear you Lil' Me, now would you stop yelling in my ear." I said as I set him on the floor. "Ups!" I picked up Lil' Danny, hopping that he would not yell in my ear any more. "Mama?" Lil' Danny asked. "She's with Chris and Brittney." Crystal had gotten the nickname Chris because even at the age of 1, she aready showed sings that she was a tomboy. "Chrissy?" "Yes, want to see them?" Lil' Danny nodded his head.

I carried Lil' Danny into the living room where Sam Brittney and Crystal were. As soon as I walked into the room Crystal and Brittney came running up to me. "Da, da, da." they echoed as the came up to me. "Mama!" Lil' Danny shouted. I put Lil' Danny down and he ran up to Sam. "Boy, you'd think that they had not seen us for like a week or something." Sam said. "Mama, Jazzy?" Lil' Danny asked. "She's at the store with Grams and Gramps" Sam said. "Dada, ups!" Crystal said. "Alright Chris." I said as I picked her up and went over to sit next to Sam. "Dada!" Brittney cried. "Oh, alright, you to." I said as I also picked up Brittney. "You know its getting hard to carry both you at once." Crystal and Brittney giggled.

As soon as I sat down, Crystal and Brittney climbed down and went over to Lil' Danny and they started to play with their blocks. Lil' Danny sat there and tried to build a tower, while Brittney was busy trying to knock it down. Crystal came beside Brittney and pushed her out of the way, while saying, "No Bittny." I heard Sam giggle next to me. "Isn't it funny how Chris already acts like the big sister she is?" "Well, yes, she already is bossing them around, especially Lil' Danny." Just to prove my point Crystal gave a final swing at Lil' Danny's blocks. "Dada, Chrissy hurt blocky."

"Chis, don't do that." Sam said. "Dawny cawn't build here." "Why not Chris, he can build anywhere he wants." Sam said. "My spot!" "Come here Lil' Me, its okay you can play over here." I said to Lil' Danny. Lil' Danny came over and got settled down. Brittney went beside Sam while Crystal played in between.

Lil' Danny was like Danny in almost every way. He had black hair and blue eyes and a similar temperment. Brittney was like Sam, she also had black hair, but like Sam, she and violet eyes. Brittney was very individuall. Crystal had black hair and blues eyes, but she acted more like a combination of Danny and Sam. She was individuall, but tomboyish.

Suddenly the front door swung open and I heard, "We're home!" my mom shouted. "Grams!" the three of them shouted at the same time. "There's my favorite grandkids." "Mom, they are your only grandkids." Jazz said as she walked in the house. Mom, came over and picked up Brittney. "Ups, ups!" Lil' Danny and Crystal said at the same time. "One at a time." Mom said as she set Brittney back down. "Me, me!" Crystal said. "Oh, alright Chris, you first." I saw Lil' Danny pout until Dad came in the door. "Gramps!" Lil' Danny shouted and went over to him. "Hey there Lil' Danny." Dad said as he picked him up. "No faiwr." Brittney said since she was the only one not getting held. Jazz came over and picked her up, "Is that better?" Jazz asked. "Yes." Brittney said.

Mom put Crystal down, and Crystal started to cry, but not the unhappy cry, more a cry of pain. "What's wrong Chris?" Sam said as she came to Crystal's side. "Tummy." Crystal said. Sam felt her head. "Danny, she's burning up, come feel her, she's very hot." I got up and felt her head, and sure enough, she was very hot. Dad set Lil' Danny down and came over to see what was going on. "Chrissy sick?" Lil' Danny asked as he came up to me. "Yes, I think so Lil' Me." I told him.

"Chrissy." Brittney said and tried so get down. "Oh, alright Brittney, I'll put you down." As Brittney was coming over to Crystal, mom said, "I'll call their doctor." I held Lil' Danny and Brittney while Sam gently rocked Crystal back and forth. "It'll be alright Chris." Sam reasured Crystal. "Okay Sam, come with me, the doctor said to come on in." Mom said. "Danny, come on, lets get going." Sam said. "Okay, but who will stay with Brittney and Lil' Me?" "Don't worry, they'll be fine with me." Jazz said. "Alright, but..." "Danny, you are coming with mom and me, besides, you've been with them all day, don't you want a break?" "Yea, I guess so."

Mom drove us over to the doctors, where things only seemed to go from bad to worse. "Hi, the doctor said he'd see Crystal." Mom said. "Chris." Crystal corrected. She thought her name was Chris because we always called her that and she was too young to know that her real name is Crystal.

"Yea, right back this way." she said as she led us down the hall. She stopped at a scale. "Please stand on the scale." Crystal stood on the scale. "Okay, this way." She led us to one room. "Wait here, he'll be here in a few minutes." "Dada." Crystal said, "Chrissy sick." "I know, Chris, but we'll make sure that you get better." I a few minutes the doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Schindell, so what's wrong with little Crystal?" "Chris." said Crystal. The doctor had a confused look on his face, so mom explained, "That is her nickname, she doesn't know that her name is Crystal." "Oh, I see. So, we've been feeling sick." "Yes, vwery sick." Crystal said. "She had a fever when she was at home." Sam said. "Well, lets take your temperature." Dr. Schindell said.

I set Crystal on the table while the doctor took her temperature. "99.2 degrees, a low grade fever. I suggest giving her children's Tylenol and plenty of fluids for a few days and she should be feeling better soon." "Chrissy get bwetter?" "Yes Chris, you will get better." I told her. We took Crystal home, happy that she'd get better.

"We're home!" Mom shouted. "Its about time, why didn't you turn on your cell phone? We tried to call to say that Brittney and Lil' Danny are sick too." Jazz said. Worried, I ran to the kids room. Dad was in there trying to calm down Lil' Danny. "Where dada? I want dada!" "I'm right here Lil' Me, what do you want?" "Me fell bad." "Me too." Brittney said. Behind me, Sam came in with Crystal. "Get in bed you to, you're sick, you need to stay in bed." Crystal looked worse than she had earlier. "Sam, can you take Brittney and Lil' Danny's temperature while I go get some medicine for Chris." "Alright." Sam answered.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen. I found the children's Tylenol and also grabbed their sippy cups and filled them with water. I got back upstairs and found all three of them lying in bed whimpering. "Danny they all have a temperature of about 99 degrees." "Okay, here is the medicine and some water for them." We finally got them to take their medicine. "Come on now, drink some water." Sam begged Crystal. She took only a small sip. The same was true for Lil' Danny and Brittney, they didn't want to drink anything.

They finally fell asleep. We took this break to work on moving more of Sam's stuff into the room across from mine. Right now, the kids slept in the room next to mine with Sam across from the kids. Jazz and mom and dad slept on the other side of the house. The room across from me was currently empty, but the kids were getting to big to sleep in the same room. So because the room across from me was bigger, Sam would move into it, and Lil' Danny would move into the room Sam would leave emply.

So far we just had some clothes in the closet. "So, what do you want to move next?" I asked Sam. "Um...how about the desk." "Okay, lets get working then." We went in her room and picked up opposite ends of the desk and carried it to the next room over. After we had it set, I called up dad to have him help us move the bed. We got it set in the room and then I helped Sam moved her posters and the rest of her clothes into the closet.

"Finally its set up!" Sam excitedly said and added, "Now when the kids get up we could move Lil' Danny into the other room." "We could, but I think that we will probally will end up moving him in stages since ever since he was born, he had slept in the same room as his sisters." "Yea, I guess you're right, well, we could start getting him use to the idea that he has another room." "Mama." came a muffled cry from the kids room. "They are calling you." I said. "Thank you captain obivous." Sam said as she opened their door. "Mama." Brittney said again. "Yes, Brittney, you need something?" She just held out her hands like she wanted to be held. Sam went and picked her up and rocked her in the rocker.

"Dada." Lil' Danny said. "Yes Lil' Me, you want to be held too?" He nodded his head yes so I picked him up and sat down on the floor. Crystal got of bed and sat next to me putting her head on my lap. Jazz came running into the room saying, "Dinner's ready, come down and eat." "Okay, we'll be down in a minute." I answered for Sam and me. "Kids, do you feel like eating anything?" Sam asked. They shock their head no. "Well, lets go down and see what there is to eat and maybe you will change your mind." I said. _At least I hope they will eat something._

Downstairs it was no different, they refused to eat. After dinner, we took the kids back up to their room to get ready for bed. Once they were in bed, we went back down stairs to talk about what we should do about them. "What are we going to do Danny, whey won't eat." Sam said. "I don't know, they won't eat or drink anything." "Well, we could take them back to the doctors in the morning." Sam said. "Yea, I guess we could do that." I answered. "Okay, lets plan on that." Sam said.

* * *

There is chapter 9. What will happen to Lil' Danny, Brittney, and Crystal. I'll be able to update sooner since I'm sick. But not so sick that I can't update. 


	10. all's well that ends well

Okay, here is the update. The kids start to get better, but they start to look like they have powers.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

**3:05 a.m - Lil' Danny**

I was sound asleep when I heard a cry. "Dada." _I wonder if he wants anything to drink._ I got up and went into the kids bedroom where I saw Lil' Danny standing up in his crib. "Dada." he said again. "Shhh, we don't want to wake up Brittney or Chris. Now what do you want." "Dwink." _Well, at least he wants a drink._ I picked him up and carried him down to the kitchen.

"Now, lets see, where did mommy put your...oh, here it is, your sippy cup." "Cuppy!" Lil' Danny shouted. "Lil' Me be quiet and yes your cup." I filled it up with water and handed it to him. He drank half of the cup. "Wow Lil' Me, you were thirsty!" "Yes, vwery." he said, then giggled. "Alright, now lets go to bed." I said as I carried him back to his room.

I put him back in his crib and headed back to my room. _Now, I can sleep until morning._

**4:00 a.m - Brittney**

"Mama." _Well, she's calling for Sam, so, I'll let Sam answer this call._ But after a few minutes of waiting, she was still calling. _Man, I guess Sam doesn't hear her._ So I got up to see what she wanted. I walked into their room to find this time it was Brittney that wanted something. "What do you want little one." "Mama." "Mommy is sleeping, what can I get for you?" "Dwink." _Uh...I'm so tired, but at least they are drinking._ "Okay, lets go down stairs." I said as I picked her up.

"Okay, here is your cup." I said after I filled it up. She also drank about half the cup. "Wow, you are thirsty." She giggled and yawned. "Tired." I asked her. "Yes." "Then lets go back to bed." I got her back in bed expecting to sleep until morning.

**5:30 a.m - Crystal**

"Mama, Dada." _Oh...not again. She called for both of us, so maybe this time Sam will hear._ Once agian, Sam did not hear. _Man, when I wake up I've got to find out how Sam sleeps like that._ I went to the bedroom and found Crystal standing in her crib. "What do you need Chris?" "Chrissy want drink." "Alright, lets go down stairs." I picked her up and carried her down stairs.

I filled her cup with water and handed it to her. She drank most of the cup. "Chris thwirsty." "Yes, Chris, you were very thirsty." I took her back to her room and hoped that this time I would get some sleep.

**7:40 a.m**

"Danny, get up, I need your help wiht the kids." Sam half shouted in my ear. "No, not now...up all night with kids." I mumbled. "Oh, come one they are hungry." That woke me up right away. "They are hungry?" "Yes, not come on, get up." Sam said as she pulled the covers off me. I got dressed and headed down stairs.

"Dada!" Lil' Danny shouted as he ran over to me. "Hey Lil' Me. So you are hungry." "Yes, vwery, hurry up dada me huwngry." Lil' Danny said. I placed Lil' Danny in his high chair then turned to Crystal and said, "Chris, do you want up in your chair too." "Yes, upps!" she shouted. I picked her up and put her in her chair. I didn't even get a chance to ask if Brittney wanted up, she was already tugging at my pants saying, "Dada, upps!" "Alright, I'll put you in your chair." As I put her in her chair Sam said, "So, what do you want for breakfast, cereal, or pancakes?"

"Cakes, Cakes!" the kids shouted. "Okay, I'll make pancakes." Sam said. I gave the kids some juice in their sippy cups and they gladly drank it. I walked over to Sam and said, "Need any help, Beautiful?" "Oh, you're making me blush, but yes, I'd like some help." We got the pancakes ready just in time for my dad to come down stairs and start to dig in. "Mmmnn...thanks for the pancakes kids." Dad said. After we left, we finally got to eat.

After breakfast we took the kids to the doctors anyway, to make sure that they really were better. At the doctors office, Dr. Schindell said, "Well, its looks like they all are alright now, so I'm guessing that this all had something to do with their powers starting to function." "Oh, but they are alright now, right." Sam asked. "Yes, for now, they only felt bad for a little bit, so I'd say that until they can control their powers they will be sick off and on." Dr. Schindell said.

We left and headed home. So everything turned out alright. They were growing up just like they should. I did have a great day though when they kids were 6, but you'll have to read about it in the sequal.

* * *

Well, that is the end of this part. The sequal will be called, A Day to Remember. I'm hoping to release it by the end of the week. Please R&R, no flames. 


End file.
